


Tonight is just for you and me

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Because I thought there wasn't enough Grofflin in the world. So I wrote this.This is based of the video of Lin kissing Groff





	Tonight is just for you and me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Lin and Jon for making this. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also pardon any of my mistakes I only scanned over it.
> 
> Edit: I read through and fixed a lot of the writing. I couldn't stand how I was getting such sweet comments yet this story had so many mistakes. Thank you to whoever commented <3.

Lin wanted to show Jon just how much he loved him. Of course as a friend... They had been close for years now, Jon decided to persistently touch Lin and Lin honestly didn't mind... That's besides the point. Jon's birthday has passed yet Lin has failed to deliver him a present. 

Actually back to the touching part, That gave Lin an idea...

Jon had been on Lin even before he came out, maybe Jon would like his feelings to be reciprocated for once. 

Maybe they already were and Lin didn't show it. 

Maybe this was more like a confirmation of Lin's feelings and an excuse to do something to Jon. 

These thoughts were running through Lin's head and they were so hard to understand, he didn't want to admit it but maybe he liked Jon... 

"20 MINUTES 'TILL THE SHOW!" Pippa yelled 

Was Lin ready for this? He hoped he wouldn't get distracted... 

\--

The show didn't go so bad but during the break while Lin was getting some refreshments Jon came up behind him. 

"Hello, how is the most wonderful man in the place?" He draped his arms over Lin's neck, then his hands got to work. He moved them around Lin's chest, grazing his nipples every passing movement.

Lin, rather than deflecting it decided that today was a special day and leaned into the touch. He then took Jon's arm and helped him in the action, moving Jon's hand in a circular motion.

Lin closed his eyes and felt Jon flinched. Was he going too far? He decided to finally reply, "So how are you?" 

Jon completely stopped, turned around and covered his face, his ears were a bright red. 

"I'm doing good." Jon replied, his mouth was gaping open and his eyes were almost falling out of their sockets. 

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! ACT 2 THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Anthony said enthusiastically. 

"Well, goodbye Groff, mind meeting me in our dressing room later?" Lin couldn't believe what he just did but he needed to play it cool, just chill. 

"Sure..." Jon replied, still thinking over the previous events. 

Lin quickly looked through his tweets, scrolling through some comments. His breathe hitched. Comments over comments over comments telling him to do the same thing. That was it, that's what he could give to Jon. 

\--

At last the cast took their bow, that was the last show of the night, everyone was exhausted but the raging claps brought them back to life. Lin loved his job. 

"Pippa! Anthony! Jazzy! Can you come here for a tick?" Lin called them into his dressing room. 

"Jon's going to be here any second, take my phone, I need you guys to record this." 

"How longs it gonna take?" Anthony asked. 

"Only a moment." Lin replied 

"We'll do it." Pippa smiled and jumped excitedly. 

Then Jon walked in. 

Immediately Lin said "the internet told me to give you this for your birthday." He jumped onto Jon and pushed their lips together. It felt so nice, he wanted to go deeper, he wanted to explore the depths of Jon's mouth, he wanted to explore the depths of Jon. 

Shock filled the room, everyone laughed at who knows what. 

"About time." Anthony said 

"Right!" Jasmine agreed

"Congratulations you two. Finally!" Pippa giggled, handing back Lin's phone. 

"We'll leave you two alone now. Anthony said he'd treat me to dinner." Jazzy left, pulling Anthony with her. 

Pippa looked back, waiting until the duo were gone.

"Remember to think about Vanessa, Lin. This is just 'dudes being bros.' as your fans like to say." She jumped with excitement "Oh I am learning about the internet culture so fast." She looked into Lin's eyes sharply before smiling and leaving the room. 

"Well-." Lin was interrupted by Jon's lips crushing against his, it was like Jon was holding in years of waiting (he probably was) it was full of passion and Lin couldn't ask for anything more. 

Something entered Lin's mouth. His tongue moved along with it, rather than him exploring every corner of Jon's mouth, Jon was exploring his. 

Jon tugged on Lin's hair furiously wanting more, he moved their bodies closer together and then pulled away. 

He started laughing, just laughing. 

"All this time Lin, this is what I've wanted." He hugged Lin and started crying, What did he do to deserve this great man called Jon? 

Lin stroked Jon's back, comforting him.

Something important entered his mind. Vanessa.

"I'm not sure what I want Jon. I love Vanessa but it seems I've developed feelings for you too... Whatever will I do." He feigned shock though both men knew Lin's words were true. 

"This really will be a problem won't it... But Vanessa is very loving so maybe... Just maybe, she'll let me in." Jon had his hopes up and at this point so did Lin. 

"Maybe so, but we can discuss this another day. Tonight is for just you and me." Lin kissed down Jon's jaw, his neck and his collar bone. 

And this pure love continued the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fun story. My nana became interested in my writing so she asked me questions like "what are youwriting about?" "what's the first sentence?" Luckily I got everything until my 11 year old sister leaned over to look at my iPad while I was talking. She read out loud : "Tonight is for just you and me." Lin kissed down Jon's jaw, his neck and his collar bone. 
> 
> Save me. I'm so happy my nana couldn't hear. 
> 
> Also I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
